It Never Ends
by acetwolf94
Summary: I suck at summaries and this is my first story so please bare with me. What happens when you find out your father isn't your real father? When you find out that your related to one of the most evil man in the world. Sakura Haruno find out all this and more. Rated M for later Lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it!

' ' thoughts

' ' **inner thought**

" " regular talking

"Daughter. I will find you. I promise." The voice said.

"Who are you? I don't understand. I have my father right here with me." The girl with emerald eyes exclaimed. Her pink locks danced in the wind.

"No, my dear. That is not your father." The voice said softly. "Don't worry. I will protect you."

The girl looked at the man with blurred face. "Protect? From what?" She asked.

The man laughed softly. "I can't wait to see you, my little girl. When I finally find you I won't let anyone take you away from me again. Stay safe, my little one. I love you, Sakura."

"Wait! Don't leave!"

Sakura Haruno woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing, with "don't leave" on her lips. 'That dream again' She thought.

'**Yea, you think it means anything?'** Her inner questioned.

'I don't know.' She said to inner.

'**Well, we have to meet the guys for training. Let's go!' **

'Yeah yeah. Whatever.'

Sakura got out of bed to jump in the shower, brush her teeth, and brush her hair. She put on her wraps and her clothes which consisted of a mesh tank, with a red shirt with her clan's symbol on the back, and black khaki shorts. Putting on her weapon pouch, she heard a knock at the door.

'**Five bucks its Naruto.'**

'Probably is.'

Sakura walked downstairs to answer the door, to see Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimaki standing there.

"What's up?" Sakura asked, letting them in.

"We have a mission. We're supposed to meet Kakashi at the bridge in an hour." The Uchiha said.

"Okay. I'll get my stuff ready." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura went to get all her gear which was stashed in scrolls within a backpack. Cutting some bread from a loaf that she had bought yesterday, Sakura put some butter and cinnamon and sugar on it and popped into the toaster.

A silence loomed over them and Sakura finally asked if they had any idea what level the mission was.

"No idea, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Hn." Coming from Sasuke.

Ever since Sakura and Naruto brought the Uchiha back, things had been tense between Sakura and Sasuke. Only the two of them knew why.

** Flashback:**

_ "Sakura? Can we talk?" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke about three feet from her. _

_"Sure." She sat down under the Weeping Willow tree that was next to the river._

_ "I'm sorry I was so mean to you before I left. I shouldn't have done that." He said softly. _

_Sakura had a stunned look on her face. The Sasuke Uchiha actually apologized to her._

_ "You're forgiven." She finally said after a few minutes._

_ "Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke said softly, he leaned down and captured her lips with a searing kiss._

_ 'What the HELL?!' One of Sasuke's hands cupped her neck while the other slid down her side._

_ His tongue licked at her lips asking for entrance, she wouldn't give it._

_ "Sakura, open your mouth. Let me in." He said against her lips. She shook her head, trying to push him away._

_ Sasuke's hand reached up to gently grab her breast making her gasp, letting his tongue dive into her mouth._

_ Sakura moaned going compliant for a moment before biting his tongue and pushing him away._

_ "Ouch! Damn Sakura, I thought you liked it." Sasuke said._

_ "You think I'm just going to let you do that after you left me on a bench so fuckin early?!" Sakura shouted, shaking with anger._

_ "Well I have news for you Uchiha; there is no way in Hell for me to do that!" She left him sitting there with shock that she had actually raised her voice at him._

** End of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, they were all standing on the bridge waiting for Kakashi who was once again late, as usual. They quietness was uncomfortable but Sakura didn't know what to say to either of her teammates.

So she thought about her dream that she had been having for the past several months. It was always the same.

The man seems so familiar yet no matter how much she thought of how she knew him, she could never figure it out.

His voice was so gentle, Sakura knew he would never raise his voice at her, unlike her father now who would yell at her every time she didn't do this or that right. She hated being yelled at, especially when she didn't do anything wrong. Her team thought she had a perfect family but they weren't. Her parents were cruel and almost always busy. When they weren't they would be out drinking, they never had any time for her. They thought that she should marry a rich civilian and be a broodmare, that she should quit being a shinobi and a medic-nin. Her parents just thought it was a phase when she first graduated from the academy. They were completely wrong. To her it was a life that she wanted to live. She wasn't about to let them control her or make her do something that didn't want to do.

"Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura?" Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hu? What?" She shook her head to clear the unwanted thoughts.

"Sensei is here. Let's go." He said and pulled her toward Sasuke and Kakashi left them behind.

"So want is the mission?" Sakura asked when they caught up to the other two.

"Just taking a scroll to Gaara." Naruto answered for her.

"Oh ok. Couldn't just one person do that?" She asked.

"It's a very important scroll, Sakura." Kakashi said.

* * *

It took them about two hours to reach the halfway point, when it started raining. There was a small inn up ahead so they got two rooms to stay the night because it didn't look like it would stop raining anytime soon. Kakashi gave a key to Sakura and followed the boys to the other room.

Sakura went to her room and headed straight to the shower pilling off her soaked clothes and leaving them on the floor. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and slipped into the warm bath. When the water started getting cold, she got out, dried off and put her clothes over the tub so they could dry. She put a towel around her body and one in her hair, and then went to the bed where she put her gear and extra clothes.

She jumped back when she saw a snake on her bed. It slowly slithered to her to wrap around her arm and around her shoulders. The snake was a black momba, which were highly venomous. The momba did nothing threatening, just laid on her shoulders. It was a gorgeous midnight black with just a little blue in its scales. Its eyes were a green emerald color which wasn't a natural color for a snake's eyes. Suddenly the snake slithered down and out the opened window. Sakura felt the need to follow it. Quickly finding a pen and paper on the nightstand by the bed she wrote:

_Having cabin fever. Took a walk. Be back in a few hours. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Love, Sakura_

She put on her rain cloak and jumped out the window to search for the snake. She found it headed to the woods. It slithered until it reached what looked to be a deserted cabin. Sakura opened the door slowly to see a man sitting in a chair; candles were lit all throughout the room filling the room with light.

"Sssakura, my daughter you found me." He said with that oh so gentle voice. The voice from man in her dream.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked.

The man slowly turned around so she could see his face. Sakura gasped when she saw that the man in her dreams was one of the most evil men in the world.

Orochimaru. The man that put the curse mark on Sasuke. The man Sasuke went to for power.

"My name is Orochimaru but you already knew that, my little girl. And you are my daughter." He said with that gentle caring voice.

Sakura was stunned in shock. "You can't be my father. You can't be." She said.

"My father is with my mother who is in the Leaf right now." He laughed softly.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you look nothing like your parents? Why they didn't want you to become a ninja? Why they never had time for you? Why they hate you for no apparent reason?"

Sakura didn't say anything though her silence was enough of an answer for him.

"When I met your mother she looked like an older version of you. Though with green hair and pink eyes that glissoned with emotion. Her mother had pink hair and green eyes and her mother had green hair and pink eyes.

The green hair and pink eyes would skip every other generation, so would the pink hair and green eyes. When your mother died giving birth to you I had left the Leaf two months before that. The Leaf tracked your mother and me down and almost caught us several times. We needed to stop because your mother was having contractions so we did. As soon as you were born, she started having trouble breathing, and having a high fever. Your mother died twenty minutes later and then the Leaf showed up. I knew they had been waiting for her to die because they stood there and didn't let the medic help your mother. I tried to get the medic's help but by the time they let the medic go, she was dead." Orochimaru's voice was rough like he was about to have a meltdown, but he didn't.

Sakura didn't want to hear the sincerity in his voice. "So they took me from you?" she asked.

"Yes. They took you and gave you to a civilian family that wanted a child. They buried your mother and I was put in prison. The third Hokage told me that you had died of SIDs.

I didn't consider that he had lied to me. A few days later, I escaped and left the Leaf." He explained. (SIDs= Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) "Then when I saw you in the Forest of Death, I knew I had been lied to. I'm sorry, Sakura I should have known that you were alive."

"It makes since…the story does. But I'm not sure what to believe right now." Sakura said softly expecting him to be mad for her not believing him.

Orochimaru pulled her into a hug. "I understand, little one. Until now you have thought me an enemy but at least now you know the truth; whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you." He kisses her head. "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

She smiled into his hug. "Me too. I warn you though if any of this turns out to be false, I will kill you."

Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed, "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Sakura."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it!

' ' thoughts

' ' inner thought

" " regular talking

* * *

"What do I call you, daddy, father, or Maru?" I asked.

"Any of the three."

"Maru it is and maybe daddy on occasion." I asked.

"Sounds good." Maru said.

"I need to get back it's nearly morning already." I said softly.

He tightened the hug for a moment then let me go, brushing the tears off my cheeks. "Be safe, my daughter. I will see you soon." He said, kissing my forehead.

I walked to the door and looked back, "Love you, Maru. Be safe."

I walked back to the inn to see Kaka-sensei waiting in the room. He looked up as I came back through the window.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Walking around, training." I lied.

"Do you realize how worried I was?!" He raised his voice.

"I left a note. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You think you are but you're not. You couldn't even defeat one of the Akatsuki."

"I already did! I defeated Sasori of the Red Sand." I yelled back finally losing my temper.

"Apparently, you didn't realize that when I got a huge scare from Sasori's puppets." "You couldn't even do the things that Sasuke and Naruto could." Kakashi said.

"You're right. I could do more!" I said. I grabbed my bag and leaped out the window into the drizzle of mist that had yet to leave along with the rain. I ran into the woods hiding my chakra.


End file.
